The Princess and her Servants
by YuriChan220
Summary: Princess Kotori finds two poor souls that need healing. She invites them to her castle, makes them her Service Girls, under her care and protection.


**The Princess and her Servants**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Umi x Kotori**

 **Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So…I kinda came up with this out of nowhere, honestly. XD I love being creative, that's all. So…hope you all enjoy this one~**

In a land called Estarosa, where only women exist, there lives a kingdom far, far away. A large castle with guards and strong knights in shining armor around the perimeter. The village is about a few miles from the castle, who worship a very beautiful and kind queen, Tori Minami, along with her wife, Sakura Nishikino. And for that reason, they adore their two queens, plus their two daughters, Maki Nishikino and Kotori Minami. They may have different last names, but they are still family. Besides, they get along very well, however, for Maki, she's not too honest with herself. But Kotori loves her little sister anyways. They are a year apart by age, who were once tiny, cute little girls who grew up to become beautiful princesses.

Thus, they are at that age where they can have their own unique servants. Just one is enough though. However, according to Queen Minami, they can have two if they wish. This excites Maki and Kotori and they were instructed to search the village in some other clothing besides their lovely princess dresses. They quickly get changed into a more casual clothing, just regular girls' clothes and head out into the village. Now they don't have to ask someone directly, but try to convince them to come to the castle for a…special surprise, as Minami instructed.

"All of the girls look cute and all, but…." Kotori looks around the village with a questioning expression.

Maki twirls her hair as she just stands there, staring. "I don't see any point on just finding a peasant here."

"They're not peasants. They're kind villagers!" Kotori protests. "Because they worship our mothers, who are kind to them! Now, drop the attitude and help me find someone worthy."

"If you say so…" Maki sighs. She remains in her place, just pointing at some random women, muttering "Not worthy….not worthy…not worthy…"

 _Maki-chan's probably in a bad mood._

Kotori sighs, wondering how she would be able to find someone with an attitude like that. She has her own mission to accomplish. Taking a deep breath, she walks around in the crowded area, looking around for anyone who is a fit to be her servant. So far, she's having no luck either.

 _Gee, this is pretty difficult. Now I understand why Maki-chan's so frustrated._

She sighs and keeps on walking. She catches some people staring at her, which is a bit awkward, but she just passes by with a wave and the other girls swoon.

 _They're all staring…this is bad…_

She doesn't want to catch all of the attention from the village, otherwise, she'll be here all day long and come back with nothing. The ash-brunette trudges on, looking back and forth at each girl. Shaking her head, as if none of them are fit to be her servant at all, she still keeps on walking.

 _It's going to be a long day for sure…wait! Who's that?_

From a distance, she sees a ginger haired girl feeding a puppy some food just about 10 feet from a house by a lake. The puppy barks happily and the ginger pets it while giggling. And then, a blue haired girl comes running toward her and scolds her with the ginger laughing nervously.

 _Both of them…both of them look cute! Especially the ginger haired one! Ohhhh, these two would be perfect! Oh, but how will I approach them!?_

"Excuse me?" the ginger calls. "Could you help me out a little bit!?"

 _Eh!? She….she called out to me? But…how did she know I was here!?_

"Oh, s-sure! No problem!" Kotori rushes in to see what the ginger needed. There are two buckets of water that needed to be carried towards the fountain and the bluenette already enter the house. "Oh…these look heavy."

"I know right?" the ginger haired girl says. "Gotta do this every day though~"

"Why?"

"It's part of our chores."

 _Chores? They do this every single day…_

The two of them carry the water up toward the fountain and pour it on one end and then, Honoka starts to pump the water inside a large glass. This must be where they have clean water from where they dumped it from the lake.

"How long have you…been doing this?" Kotori asks.

"All our lives as long as I can remember," the ginger haired girl says. "See…our family isn't…well…doing very well since our parents passed away. So, Umi-chan and I have to work hard to keep our family going, even though it's just the two of us. Ehehe~"

 _This girl…she's been poor all her life…and she's saying it with a smile? Like she doesn't mind it?_

"That's so sad!" Kotori cries. "You can't live like this!"

"We have no choice," Honoka says. "Well, thanks for helping me with that. My arms are getting tired anyways."

"N-no problem…" Kotori replies.

As the girl starts to leave, picking up some firewood and such, the ash-brunette just stands there, staring, fists on her chest.

 _This is so…sad. They can't keep living their lives like this. If things get really bad…_

"H-hey, miss!" Kotori calls out and fortunately, Honoka hears.

"Yes?"

"U-ummm…well, uhhhh…I didn't…get your name," Kotori manages to say with a squeak.

"Ehehe~! It's Honoka Kousaka~" the ginger replies. "My sister inside the house is Umi Sonoda. And you are?"

Kotori takes a deep breath and takes out the royal necklace with the ring attached to it that her mother gave her. "Kotori Minami…Princess of Estarosa."

Honoka gasps, dropping the firewood in the process. "Y-Your Royal Highness!" She falls to her knees and bows.

"Rise~" Kotori gestures upwards.

The door opens and the girl, Umi steps out. "What's with all the…who's that?" She sees a tint of light from Kotori's ring and she knows the very item who it belongs to. "Y-your Royal Highness." She drops down to one knee and bows.

"Rise~" Kotori gestures upwards again. "Your name?"

"U-uhhhh…U-Umi Sonoda….your Highness," the bluenette stutters.

"Mine's Kotori Minami," the ash-brunette says.

"S-so ummm…are you just here to help us or…" Umi questions.

"No. Just to tell you that you two are invited to come to my castle today~" Kotori announces with a finger pointed up. "It's for a little surprise."

"Surprises!? I love surprises!" Honoka jumps up and down, excitedly.

"Wait a minute…you…the Princess…inviting us poor girls to your castle?" Umi gapes at the news.

"I can see that you two need a better life…a better home than this," Kotori says with a gentle smile on her face. "So, come with me, girls. The queen is eager to see you."

"Yes, yes, YES~!" Honoka immediately takes Kotori's hand, which surprises the ash-brunette.

 _H-Honoka-chan…took my hand first. My heart's beating a million miles an hour right now!_

"I-if you says so…" Umi walks beside Kotori on the otherside.

 _Umi-chan's so shy~! How adorable~_

And so, the three girls head towards the large castle, Kotori happy with the two girls she got as soon-to-be servants.

 ****Later****

Queen Minami and Queen Nishikino sit on their thrones looking at the four girls in front of them. Kotori is on her own throne chair next to Tori while Maki is sitting next to Sakura.

Queen Minami stands up first. "Young ladies. My daughters have brought you here for a specific reason. As they can see that all of you are worthy to come here, you are now serving them as Service Girls. Also, you shall live under their care and protection. That is my decree as Queen."

Honoka and Umi gasps happily and take each other's hands. Kotori gasps happily as well.

 _They get to stay with me! Honoka-chan…Umi-chan…oh, I'm so happy right now~!_

The other two girls, who are Hanayo and Rin, clap their hands. It seems that Maki chose them to be her Service Girls as well. Kotori smiles at Maki, in which the red-head blushes, but turns her head away to hide it. The ash-brunette giggles and turns back towards her now Service Girls. She gestures to follow them to her chambers to get prettier clothes than those rags they are wearing right now. And in no time at all, both Honoka and Umi are wearing beautiful dresses. Umi wearing a long light blue one and Honoka wearing a pink short dress. This is truly a miracle for both of them and they can't be any happier. Honoka turns toward the ash brunette and can't help but embrace her tightly, crying happy tears.

 _Honoka-chan's hugging me…and crying. She must be so happy she got a better life. But…._

Kotori turns toward Umi, gesturing to join in the hug. The bluenette bites her lip, trying to hold back tears of her own. But she plunges herself toward the two, pouring out everything she held back. Kotori gently hugs her in return with a smile on her face. Honoka and Umi can live a better life now. There's no need to struggle for food or water. They will have everything they need here, in the home of Princess Kotori.

 **A/N: S-sorry, that's all for now, but let me know what you think of it so far. Ehehe~! I would've made it longer than this, but…that's just what I do. XD**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
